Survival
by TheGrace
Summary: Amber is the tomboy daughter of the richest people in town, Claire is the hard working daughter of some honest but poor farmers. Enemies for a reason they can't even remember, they are thrown together by fate when their world falls down around them. T.


Amber Falony walked quickly down the corridor at her school, turning into a classroom and slipping into the seat next to Jake. He smiled at her, and slid his English homework from the day before across the table to her. Amber swore under her breath, and dragged out her book, opening it to a clean page. She ran one hand through her short blonde hair, and with the other opened her pencil case.

She had copied down half of the homework when the teacher came in, and while he called the name call she quickly finished. Jake rolled his eyes, and took his back, before getting up and walking smoothly to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. She heard someone hissing her name, and turned around to glare at Claire, the quiet brunette behind her, before answering to Kara, who was in the seat in front of Claire.

"Yeah?" Hissed Amber.

"Did you forget to do your homework again?" Asked Kara, grinning.

"No I just was busy and didn't get time."

"Parents can't buy you school grades Amber."

Claire had looked up from her work, and was now watching them and obviously listening to their conversation. Amber was annoyed from Kara's remark, and her dislike of Claire, and the girl's obvious interest in their conversation irked her. Amber's family was the richest in the district, but she spent most of her time out running and barely got around to doing homework.

"Piss off farm girl, put your head down and get some work done so you might be able to afford new shoes when those ones die."

Claire's eyes shot down instantly, and with a sense of satisfaction Amber noticed how her shoulders were slightly slumped. Amber turned around as the teacher started to speak. Kara lobbed a paper ball at Amber, and it hit her shoulder and rolled onto her desk. Amber waited until Mr Harrows attention was on someone else before opening it, and reading the note scribbled on there.

_You should leave Claire alone; she hasn't done anything to you to make you hate her. She has a hard enough time with everything, without the rich person of the town being there to rub everything in._

Amber glared at Kara, and lobbed the note back at her head.

"Amber!" Said the teacher.

His angry tone made Amber snap her head back around to look at him. He was walking towards her with her homework in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed together, like they were when he was really mad. Amber winced, and shrunk back a little in her seat. Her parents would hear about this.

"Why, when I looked at yours and Jake's homework, and see you peering intently at a sheet and writing before Jake hands it in, does it give me the suspicion you copied."

"I don't know sir." Amber gulped, watching his eyes carefully.

He leant forward, and put his hands on her desk, coming very close to Amber's face.

"Well, I think, because Claire wasn't here yesterday, you can both go down to the brook and have a look at the trees you were supposed to describe, and stay down there until you both have acceptable homework pages."

Amber turned around and looked to see how Claire was handling the news. Claire looked up calmly, and grimaced at Amber. She swiftly picked up her books, and pulled a pen from her pencil case and waited for Amber at the door.

After pulling faces at several people Amber followed her out, and slammed the door after them. Amber ignored Claire, and went to the nearest exit. They walked down the oval in science, and Amber stopped at the clump of trees they needed to describe after they carefully climbed down the bank. Claire settled herself, and started writing, but it was a bit more complicated for Amber. She had no idea what to write. All the trees were to her were trees.

"Hey Claire…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember why we even are fighting?"

"Not really."

"Neither do I."

"It's probably pointless anyway, especially if we've held it for the last two years."

Amber got up, and walked over to Claire, and extended her hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Agreed Claire.

"Can you help me with the homework?"

Claire sighed, and looked at the half a page of work she'd already done, and then looked back at Amber sincerely. She grabbed a stick, and threw it into the brook. The same time it hit the water; there was an explosion to their left. Pieces of shrapnel hit the oval, and Amber started to scream and get up, but Claire threw herself forward, knocking Amber down. Amber had the composure to be embarrassed by her scream, but at the moment it wasn't on the top of her list of priorities.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

Claire simply shook her head, and pointed. Amber held back a gasp of shock as a mob of foreign uniforms spread over the schools boundaries, and into the building like a swarm of ants. Claire flattened herself against the grass, and motioned for Claire to do the same. That was when the screaming started.

**Muhahaha. Review if you think its worth continuing to write**


End file.
